


Rediscovering Holiday Cheer

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Psycho Break - Fandom, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I actually haven't finished this game yet so I may be totally off with how to write for these characters but I'm talking with friends and this idea came up so I just had to write for it</p><p>This is some odd ass AU where Seb,  Jojo, and Leslie are all romantically together in some apartment trying to live a normal life. Look just take the damn fic okay GOSH</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rediscovering Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually haven't finished this game yet so I may be totally off with how to write for these characters but I'm talking with friends and this idea came up so I just had to write for it
> 
> This is some odd ass AU where Seb, Jojo, and Leslie are all romantically together in some apartment trying to live a normal life. Look just take the damn fic okay GOSH

Sebastian honestly can’t remember the last time he had properly celebrated Christmas. The most he had done in years was just drink and maybe toss his favorite or less annoying coworkers some last minute gifts. Then he’d go back home and try not to let the depression and alcohol drown him. Christmas hadn’t been enjoyable in years and he had no real intention of trying to enjoy it either until Joseph brought up the idea one night. 

With Leslie with them now it could very well be his first proper Christmas since being admitted to the hospital. Something about it doing them both good to try and experience holiday cheer or whatever. Sebastian was hesitant to agree but when he looked over at Leslie smudging the windows with his hands as he admired the gently falling snow Sebastian easily caved.

“Let’s go find a damn tree tomorrow.” He mutters with only half the conviction he wanted in his voice gaining a pleased smile from Joseph. 

\--

Tree shopping as it turns out is a worse pain than zombies are. Neither of them knew how big it should be or how wide. They forgot to even pick out a place for it to go and no one measured how high the roof is. The only thing they did know was that a real tree was out of the question. Soon enough the crowd of people and bustle of the store started to get to Leslie who was starting to fidget and get upset. Realizing this they picked a random tree, picked up some decorations, and headed back home.  
The tree was too big.

Luckily it wasn’t big enough to touch the top of the ceiling but it’d be hard to get any top decorations on it. Not to mention it was really fuckin wide. The only place it could comfortably fit and totally be in the way was next to the TV which made some of the fake branches sit in front of it. Good thing neither of them really cared for TV but Leslie was all about cartoons which was a problem.

“Do we really have to decorate it to?” Sebastian groans as he stares at his now red hands. Getting that tree up was terrible twice it fell on top of him, stab him in the eye at least four, and the fake bristles really hurt his hands.

“Decorate? Decorate?” Leslie repeats from his safe spot on the couch with the boxes of newly bought decorations surrounding him. They had opened up the boxes for him to look at since Leslie was content with just watching them shine and sparkle. He picks up a shiny ball ornament that’s pale purple and has snowflakes printed on it turning it around in his hands. Leslie holds it out to the two older men and tilts his head cutely curiosity brimming in his now bright eyes.

“Yeah of course decorate.” Sebastian agrees with an exhausted smile. It’s a good thing Leslie has no idea how much power he has over Sebastian’s heart or else he could get so much more out of him than he already does. Joseph presses a kiss to Sebastian’s temple and whispers to him to take a quick break to make some hot chocolate and rest a little bit. Sebastian agrees and retreats to the kitchen while Joseph sits next to Leslie and asks which stencils he likes best.

When Sebastian returns with three mugs in hand Joseph has the tree covered in red stencils and Leslie is on the ground tangled up in white stencil himself. Sebastian sets the mugs on the coffee table and kneels down next to Leslie and starts helping him out of the stencil holding him captive.

“Do I even want to know?” Sebastian chuckles while trying to pick the white material out of Leslie’s hair.

“No not really now let’s get the ornaments on the tree.” Joseph replies as he drags a box near the tree. This is instantly more interesting so Leslie crawls over to the tree white stencil trailing behind him. They all sit at the base of the tree and Sebastian shows Leslie how to put an ornament securely on a branch and together they all start decorating the bottom part. 

Slowly they move from sitting to standing and trying to get their favorite ornaments on the tree. They spent the rest of the day alternating between decorating, drinking their hot chocolate, and watching cartoons with Leslie; when they finished snowflakes, ball ornaments of different colors and sizes, bows, stencil, and thin gold string decorates their tree in a sloppy manner with no organization whatsoever. 

“Well this looks like a total mess but it’s a nice mess.” Joseph chuckles. “Our mess.” He finishes while leaning against Sebastian admiring their disaster of a tree they now have. Leslie doesn’t even seem to realize how terrible the tree looks and is happily walking around the tree poking different decorations watching them swing back and forth.

“Hey Leslie do you want to put the star on top of the tree?” Sebastian asks as he holds up a rather large newly bought gold star. Leslie gasps with happiness at the sight of it and repeats “yes please” as he holds out his hands to accept the star. Sebastian hands over the star then picks Leslie up in one swift motion and with Joseph’s help they settle him on Sebastian’s shoulders so he can put the star on top of the tree. It’s a difficult fit since the tree is too big but Leslie manages just fine and happily completes decorating their tree.

Which promptly tips over without warning.

\--

“Gifts?”

“Yep.”

“Mine?”

“All of them.”

Leslie stares at Sebastian and Joseph in wonder before turning to the pile of wrapped boxes under the tree then back to them. He had no idea what to do. This is all so new nothing like this ever happened to him in the hospital. Leslie didn’t get gifts, kisses, hugs, and good food mostly it was fear and heartache with only the thoughts of his family to give him comfort. It feels like a cruel joke but Sebastian and Joseph are kind and protective not mean.

“How about this one first.” Sebastian offers as he slides a present over to Leslie. The ex-patient slowly takes the package glancing at Joseph and Sebastian to see if he’s doing anything wrong. He slowly rips the paper apart and reveals a soft plush sweater. On the front it has felt ducks, cats, and snowflakes decorating it in organized lines.

“Soft. Soft.” Leslie coos as he rubs the sweater against his face. Joseph has to bite his lip to keep himself under control. Sebastian helps Leslie into his new sweater as Joseph drags another present over. Leslie stares at it with surprise still in disbelief that he’s getting more than one gift. Which each present unwrapped Leslie gets more and more emotional. Finally on the last gift which is a rather large stuffed animal Leslie starts crying.

“Whoa! Leslie are you okay?” Sebastian frets as he pulls Leslie onto his lap so the man is facing him. Joseph is right by their side tissues in hand dabbing Leslie’s tears. Both of them hadn’t expected for him to cry. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea? 

“H-h-h-happy. V-v-ve- very h-happy.” Leslie manages to stutter out through his tears, hugging the stuffed animal close. Sebastian rests his head on Leslie’s shoulders sighing from relief while Joseph pulls both of them into a tight hug. Leslie pulls away gently and gives Sebastian and Joseph shy kisses on their lips whispering thank you after each kiss he gives.

Christmas may just in fact actually still be enjoyable for Sebastian after all.


End file.
